Multiverse: Ken Dy and BlackEye
by Chris Zulas the Birkin Fan
Summary: Ken Dy is being defeated. Now he just wants to die. Soon, though, he'll like his life more then he ever did... no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first Multiverse fic. It is inspired by 's Multiverse Fiction. Look for my OC's in it! But anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

_**KEN'S PLAN**_

Ken Dy was in his lair. He couldn't believe it. Half his army was dead. The other half defected, or captured. His wife was killed (Not like she didn't deserve it- she blew up Prufock School) and now he had to rebuild- like he had enough time. "Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!"

The hero's were all at the award ceremony. Everyone: the Baudelaires, Harry Potter, Olimar, Komodo Sasuke (A new OC), Gold, Antonio, Karoka (Formerly Dimitry), Louie, Shacho (AKA the President of Hocotate Freight), Lieutenant Star, AKA Astar, Mordecai the Hunter, Master Chief, Arbiter, Mario, Koops, Link, Luigi, Weegee- wait how'd you get in here?- but the biggest hero, by far, was Gordon Freeman. He had killed 748 of Ken Dy's Kanitoes- 19.48% of his army. So after they all got their medals, Gordon, Komodo, and Karoka went outside. They just sat on the ground looking up at the night sky.

Komodo was an odd looking creature. You could say he was an upright Empress Bulblax, and male. You'd be dead wrong. He was segmented like them, but his segments were plain red. Each segment had a pair of… what you could call straight, black, and pointy (As well as metal) blades. These split at the ends to use as hands. He also had his head at the top of the segments, as simple as the Empress's, but his eye stalks were longer, and his left eye was gone, so he had an eyepatch. His right eye was blue.

They just looked up at the sky. "I can't believe we did it." Gordon said.

"Me neither." Karoka said.

"Hhmm." Komodo said.

"I wonder," Gordon said, "What Ken's up to."

Ken Dy was going insane. He was crawling around the dirt floor, having a seizure and a nervous breakdown, both at the same time. He could barely breathe, and knew he was going to die. He'd rather die with no dignity at all then die like this. That's when Blackeye came in. A powerful stick figure.


	2. Chapter 2, The Covvies

**CHAPTER 2**

Blackeye looked down on Ken Dy, near death. Blackeye had a tan camouflage vest on, had messy, dark hair, and had a big lightning-shaped scar where his left eye was.

Ken was rolling around, waiting to die. Was Blackeye there to kill him? If so, he prayed to a god that he didn't believe in to have him kill him soon.

"You really hate hahving to sevv muy ass, don't zhou?" Ken Dy was confused-what was with the Russian accent? Blackeye was Arab, not Russian. Maybe he was just doing it in case this wasn't Ken Dy, but oh well.

"I vill hahve to help, I zee…" and he grabbed out a syringe. "This vill only hurt enough to keel an elephant…"

**7 weeks later…**

Gordon was driving back to the portal crossroads. He needed to get back to _his_ earth…

BOOM! The first pod dropped. Gordon stopped, and looked in the back of the car… all he found was an AR2, pistol, and shotgun. And of course, he had his crowbar on the seat next to him. He always had one with him…

Gordon grabbed the AR2. He was in a big, open field with dirt roads, and big mountainous areas to the left and right. Now, Covenant Pods were dropping- but why Covenant? A few of the Covenant were to lazy to remember, or, actually, they forgot…

Those Covenant were John, the white Grunt, Herman, the Black Grunt, Frank, the Jackal, the Captain, an elite, a rapping Flood (he wasn't Covenant, but he stowed away) and a huge Hunter who wanted to eat people… which was, of course, impossible. He's just a bunch of worms.

Gordon started shooting the Covvies. He kept shooting until he ran out of ammo for all of his guns. The only ones left were the dudes mentioned above. The Hunter looked at Gordon. "Imma eat yo head", he said, and ran toward him. Herman, John, and friends held him back.

"Sorry," John said, "He tries to eat stuff he shouldn't (And, frankly, can't)" Gordon looked on John's back. A Handheld Portal Device. The Portal Gun.

Gordon said, "Where'd you get that?"


End file.
